dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hold On
|image = 629 Hotline (1).jpg |dance = Suicide Hotline |band = Tony Lee Stafford Jr. & Michael Dennis Smith |album = Glory Pop 2 |released = June 19, 2015 |genre = Pop |label = Extreme Music |runtime = 4:15 |writer = Tony Lee Stafford Jr./Michael Dennis Smith |producer = }} " " is a song by Tony Lee Stafford Jr. and Michael Dennis Smith. It was used for the group dance "Suicide Hotline" in JoJo Is a No Show. Group dance from Broadcast Full dance; from the audience Lyrics You've been on this road too long Hearing music but it's not your song Wanna scream but your voice is gone Days trapped inside your head Can't look up 'cause your world is down Walking miles staring at the ground All alone inside the crowd Letting pockets hold your hand But the sun is always there to shine The clouds block out the sky Oh, hold on Just one more day Hold on You know you'll find a way Hold on You've got stars in your eyes So let's paint the sky Oh, hold on Just one more time Hold on I'll be your reason why Hold on You've got stars in your eyes Let's paint the sky So let's paint the sky It's time to start remembering dreams Lift your eyes see the things unseen Remember who you wanna be Let the light hit your eyes Let out the beauty that's been trapped inside Let them know you're not gonna hide Hey up there your arms open wide Spread your wings and fly But the sun is always there to shine The clouds don't own the sky Oh, hold on Just one more day Hold on You know you'll find a way Hold on You've got stars in your eyes So let's paint the sky Oh, hold on Just one more time Hold on I'll be your reason why Hold on You've got stars in your eyes Let's paint the sky Oh Hold on Hold on Hold on You've got stars in your eyes So let's paint the sky Oh, hold on Just one more day Hold on You know you'll find a way Hold on You've got stars in your eyes So let's paint the sky Oh, hold on Just one more time Hold on I'll be your reason why Hold on You've got stars in your eyes Let's paint the sky Oh, hold on Oh, hold on Oh, hold on You've got stars in your eyes So let's paint the sky Oh, hold on Oh, hold on Oh, hold on You've got stars in your eyes So let's paint the sky So let's paint the sky Trivia *The dance was based on suicide awareness helplines. At the competition, the moms handed out yellow ribbons to mark suicide awareness. Gallery 629 Hotline (2).jpg Category:Songs by Tony Lee Stafford Jr. Category:Songs by Michael Dennis Smith Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in JoJo Is a No Show Category:Pop Category:Songs used in Greatest Groups of All Time